


Kaede's Piano Problem

by solodots



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BBW, Lactation, Large Breasts, fat kink, kaede is horny, obese, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solodots/pseuds/solodots
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see a fat girl play piano with her tits? No? Well here it is anyway.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Piano
Kudos: 3





	Kaede's Piano Problem

"Finally... _huff..._ here!" Kaede proudly panted to herself, completely exhausted after an arduous walk from the academy's cafeteria to her lab. "I knew I could... _haahh..._ make it!"   


  


Kaede's face was as bright as ever, her thick jowls and chubby cheeks wobbling upwards as she contentedly smiled, pleasantly satisfied with herself for successfully walking halfway across campus. The blonde girl didn't seem to care too much that she could have accomplished the feat with ease only a few months ago, but after stuffing her face relentlessly with Kirumi's meals day after day, even the shortest of walks were beginning to become a challenge for the bloated pianist.  


  


Kaede's struggle mainly came from her enormous breasts weighing down on her whenever she was keeping the mass of flab she called her body upright. Her chest bore the brunt of her weight gain, the round pair resting atop her massive belly, each titanic udder rivaling her soft, roll-packed gut in size and threatening to droop off of it. Her vest could barely contain her boobs, its pink fabric only covering the upper half of each breast and having given up on containing her belly entirely, leaving the girl's gut and underboob completely exposed. A tiny sliver of her fat nipples were peeking out from under her vest, completely unbeknownst to the pianist, who could no longer see or reach the ends of her huge chest. However, it wasn't like the slight nip slip was damaging her modesty too harshly, as her puffy teats were constantly visible through her vest, Kaede having outgrown any and all bra sizes that even Miu could create some time ago.  


  


This wasn't to say that the rest of Kaede's body was helping her mobility, either. Her wide, flabby legs constantly rubbed against each other when she walked, soft rolls of chub dangling from the sides of each massive, fleshy pillar. The pianist's rear end thickened out even further than her colossal thighs, the two fat cheeks stuffed with excess blubber that drooped out below her ill-fitting skirt for all to see. Her gut expanded out far enough forwards for its top roll to just barely serve as a table for her massive chest, her multitude of belly rolls leading all the way down to her knees, the underside of her tummy's lowest rung of flab rubbing against and occasionally slapping her fat thighs.  


  


The grand pianist gazed at her piano between her enormous cleavage, the enlarged assets doing their best to obfuscate her peripheral vision. "Jeez... I missed this thing." Resting a soft, thickened hand on her piano to support her own hefty weight, Kaede took a quick moment catch her breath. She recognized some faint creaking from within her piano as she pressed up more of her blubber against it, the instrument showing clear signs of struggle from being used as a support for the hefty girl. "I-It's really squeaking like that? I didn't think I was _that_ heavy..." Despite having recently passed the half ton mark, the optimistic pianist was stunned every time she found her own weight inconveniencing her.  


  


"I guess there was that incident a while back..." Kaede mused, a chubby hand resting against her fourth chin as she looked at her piano stool, now widened to three times its original size and reinforced with steel plating. Just a few weeks ago, she'd crushed her own seat only one minute into her composition, leaving behind a jiggling, embarrassed mess of a pianist and two splinters of polished mahogany pinned beneath her quivering asscheeks. After finally managing to get her own blubber off the ground, Kaede jiggled her way to over to the Ultimate Inventor's lab in hopes of getting a stronger replacement.   


  


Miu was in hysterics after the pudgy pianist made her request, poking and prodding the girl's flabby body as she teased the girl for her size. "Oh god, you're such a fuckin' cow! You've become such a fatass that you're _breaking_ things with all this blubber now!?" She forcefully slapped Kaede's gut for emphasis. "Looks like all that sitting around has finally caught up to you, Aka _fat_ su! Gyahaha!"   


  


Despite her incessant mocking of the pianist's weight, Miu seemed enthralled with the idea of making a seat that could support all of her heft, both the challenge and lewdness of Kaede's predicament creating the perfect storm for the horny inventor. In only a few hours she returned with the reinforced seat, handing it to the much thicker blonde with a deep squeeze to her tummy.   


  


"Don't worry, piggy! No matter how much flab you put on, there's no way your fat ass'll break this one!"  


  


Kaede shook her head, clearing her mind and hoping to never reminisce on that encounter with Miu again. "...Okay, I guess I've grown a bit, but the piano's bigger than me! I-It should be holding up just fine!" The pianist desperately fought aloud with herself, her thoughts racing as the full impact of her own gluttony finally began to sink in. "But... what if I ended up bigger than the piano? At this rate, that'd only take a few more weeks... I wouldn't be able to m-move then! How would I play the piano? What would Miu say to me?" Kaede's words came out unnerved, yet she was kneading her belly the entire time, feeling up and subconsciously reveling in her own softness. "What would she _do_ to me? What would Kirumi do if I can't make it to the cafeteria? She could just... a-attach a tube to my mouth if I become too much of a hassle to feed... I'd be getting bigger and bigger right in front of everyone, with no way to stop... I'd be so helpless, if Miu were to-"  


  


"Okay, that's enough!" Kaede shouted to halt train of thought. "I-I just need to sit down and work on some melodies, that'll snap me out of it!"

  


Kaede quickly heaved her heavy bottom onto the piano stool, shivering as the cold steel came into contact with the tiny fraction of her sagging buttcheeks that weren't drooping off the seat's ends. The temperature difference down there would be the least of the pianist's problems, however, as a deafening **_PLONG!_** reverberated throughout the room. Kaede winced, looking down to assess the source of the harsh noise, only to be met with a face full of her own titfat. It didn't take long for the tubby blonde to arrive at the truth. Upon sitting down, her jiggling breasts had slammed down on all 88 of her piano's keys, their width encompassing the entire keyboard.

  


A bead of sweat rolled down Kaede's bloated cheek and onto her several chins. She sunk her chubby hands deep into her breasts, desperately trying to push the several-hundred pound meatpiles off the keyboard, but the drooping flanks of lard weighing down her arms left the pianist exhausted in seconds.   


  


The bloated blonde could only stare into her vast, jiggling cleavage which completely blocked the piano from her sight, sweating and panting as she attempted to regain some energy for her lard-ridden body to muster into a second attack at her boulder-sized tits. However, as her warm, sloshing breasts continued to ripple against the keyboard's cold ivory, Kaede's labored breathing intensified, not out of exhaustion, but something completely different. A rising heat was swelling from the pianist's chest as her puffy nipples rubbed against the surface of the piano, sending waves of stimulation back to her.

  


Kaede huffed deeply, trembling as her hardening nipples relentlessly coursed pleasure through her wide chest. The plump pianist couldn't help herself as she leaned further into the piano, her sloshing breasts squishing against its surface. As pressure continued to build up in her bloated tits, the flabby girl was met with a familiar feeling, a growing dampness near the front of her chest. Milk was leaking out of her puffy teats, the dairy staining Kaede's vest a darker shade of pink. Panting in hot, husky breaths, she pulled up her vest as quickly as a girl her size could, exposing her sensitive nipples to the music room's cold air. Using her lard-draped arms to undrape for just a few seconds exhausted Kaede, resulting in the heaving blonde flabpile growing even warmer, sweatier, and hornier.

  


Responding to her swelling lust, Kaede drove a fattened hand deep into her soft cleavage and began kneading her mammoth-sized mammaries as heavily as she could. Milk immediately began spurting out from her erect nipples in thick, creamy jets in return, granting the horny pianist some much-needed release. Her lactation-induced ecstasy was momentarily halted, however, as she picked up a very faint, muffled _pling!_ halfway through another squeeze of her chest. The piano still seemed to be functional despite being buried under hundreds of pounds of breast fat, and upon realizing this, Kaede's flabby face lit up in excitement.   


  


The blubbery blonde positioned her bloated digits atop her flabby ocean of cleavage as if they were directly above her keyboard. "Time to... _haahfhff..._ begin today's composition!" Kaede proudly exclaimed between heavy, steamy breaths as she dug her digits back into her doughy chest, fingering her expansive titfat the same way she would her piano. She started off her piece rather gently, slowly and deeply squishing her soft fingers into her boobs. With each chubby finger that squeezed down on her breasts, a muffled, drawn-out note would come from the piano, while thick, heavy gushes of milk came spurting out of her udders.

  


It didn't take long for Kaede's composition to become more disorganized, the blonde flabpile quickly growing addicted to the sensation of her swollen breasts being milked. Her deep, husky moans entered the piece first, followed by her playing style becoming more and more aggressive. The pianist needed more release, the short spurts she was generating with her slower pace just weren't enough. Cranking up the tempo of her work to _allegro_ , she furiously dug her sausage-like fingers down her breasts, causing a constant, torrential stream of dairy to spray out from her tits. Rapidly kneading her keyboard-spanning cleavage back and forth, waves of nigh-orgasmic bliss rippled through Kaede's jiggling form as the piano was drenched in her milk.   


  


As she continued to grope her excessive mass of chest fat, the furiously jiggling mountain of a pianist wondered just how much more she could take. Kaede's piano wasn't alone in being soaked now, as a puddle of juices began to form under her tonnage, staining her seat and the many rolls of sweaty flab surrounding her dripping slit. Unable to control her lust for any longer, the horny cow-titted blonde dropped any semblance of harmony or rhythm still remaining in her composition, instead opting to send her piece into the most abstract, chaotic, and milky crescendo possible. She slammed both of her pudgy hands as far as she could into her equally soft breasts, pushing her sensitive, malleable titflab to its limit as loud, discordant notes emanated from below the pianist's sea of pudge.

  


Upon such a forceful squeezing of her sloshy udders, Kaede's throbbing nipples quickly begun spraying out geysers of milk, dairy pumping out of her swollen teats at a speed that almost sent the pianist wobbling backwards off her tiny seat. She squished further into her massive, lactating breasts to counteract the force of their thick jets, hugging as much of her cleavage as she could possibly wrap her heavy arms around, then pumping her softness back into her chest as hard and vigorously as her fattened form would allow.   


  


The constant, heavy release she was getting from her tits while feeling up her own flab so intimately drove the pianist mad with lust. Given her loud, broken moans and yelps, it was clear that deeper release was well on its way for the horny slab of lard. A plethora of motions were acting on Kaede's blubber from all angles- her fervent breast squishing, milk-gushing teats, and quivering legs working together to send all of the pianist's countless rolls jiggling and slapping against one another. Her gargantuan gut, wedged below the cleavage-covered keyboard, found itself smashing into the underside of the piano every few seconds as a result of her uncontrollable wobbling. The nonstop cascade of undulations assaulting her fattened body reached deep down to her nethers, the countless sweaty rolls of her belly and thighs all smushing heavily against her slit with every motion laying itself into the pianist. She would have stopped her composition to maneuver a flabby arm down below, but Kaede knew from experience that it was incredibly difficult for her to lift the enormous gut that buried it. The desperate pianist was stuck with only her lactations and the rippling of her fat to get herself off.  


  


Fortunately, with how fervently Kaede was jiggling, it wouldn't take long for her to find that release. One final, meaty slap reverberated throughout the noisy room as a soft, heavy fat roll completely enveloped her sensitive clit, the excess weight pushing itself as far as it could into the pianist. A loud, husky moan rang out from Kaede's flopping jowls as she reached her peak, the climaxing girl deeply gripping into her enormous cleavage in order to withstand the waves of pleasure coursing throughout her lard-stuffed form, the stacks of flabby rolls she called her legs flailing about wildly from the release. Ominous creaking emanated from below her wet thighs, the steel-reinforced seat showing clear signs of difficulty in upholding the mass of ever-shifting flab above it.   


  


Kaede didn't even have time to come down from her lusty high before her heavy body decided to succumb to gravity, over a thousand pounds of wobbling blonde blubber finally snapping the poor steel-reinforced seat her titanic tush was weighing on. A loud slap echoed throughout the music room as the mountainous girl's soft, expansive underside collided with the hard floor. Fortunately, she had enough padding to protect herself from any harm, but her stool was long gone, and the panting pianist couldn't see herself being able to muster up the energy to pick her half-tonnage off the floor for a very long time. All the sweaty, milky pile of lard could do was lay in her wet flab, still jiggling from the the shock of being dropped on the floor and the aftershock of her orgasm while she pondered her next move, whenever that would be.  


  


"...Guess I should... _huunmhhfnf_... talk to Miu about getting a... _hahnnhmff..._ replacement..."  



End file.
